


[Podfic] how winning is done

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Realizing Things™, doofus4doofus, gratuitous philadelphia references, past age gap, referenced Nolan Patrick/Jonathan Toews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from jolach:Travis stares at the ceiling. “My best friend fucked Jonathan Toews and never told me,” he says. “Give me, like, a minute.”





	[Podfic] how winning is done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how winning is done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926088) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 



> features mentions throughout of a brief past relationship which had a 10 year age gap, and casual ableism.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f3c36806cd15175480b6e9c0d5de382c/tumblr_pqw6c3UpH61vo6bj7o2_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Music used is Your Wild Years by The Menzingers ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/jaSSXCLpLtI))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] how winning is done - with music

Duration: 1:04:35 (incl. 0:04:37 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/73r3zbdefb58gta/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20how%20winning%20is%20done_music.mp3?dl=0) | 30.5 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dl9sfmbodrfv10j/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_how_winning_is_done_music.m4a/file) | 30.3 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] how winning is done - no music

Duration: 1:02:54 (incl. 0:04:37 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nm33d7xjyum9tcp/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20how%20winning%20is%20done.mp3?dl=0) | 29.8 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n218pxj5yltwr94/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_how_winning_is_done.m4a/file) | 29.5 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jolach for giving blanket permission to podfic their works, and for writing this ABSOLUTE JOY of a pov character, I had a blast recording it.  
> Also, endless thanks to girlmarauders for helping me find appropriately dirtbag-energy (and appropriately philadelphia) music for this. Your podfic music wizardry continues to make everything i make better ♥️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Unbeknownst to us both, me and growlery were recording this story at the same time!! i HIGHLY recommend giving theirs a listen! ([link to ao3 work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633259).) It's incredible, and really different from mine, and made me laugh so, SO many times. 
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> The article that TK reads from in-story, being entirely real and absolutely worth a read ([nhl.com article link](https://www.nhl.com/news/nolan-patrick-took-part-in-jonathan-toews-training-camp/c-291740202)). 
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> Some process-y notes that should probably have been in the freetalk!  
> I tried to get those good good Gratuitous Philadelphia References into the music and cover art. The image i used for the cover is Philadelphia City Hall, which is slap bang in the middle of Broad Street. The Menzingers are from Scranton, PA and there's this great line I got to use in the intro track about coming "over the bridge into philly". Score. I'm imagining the song as from nolan's pov (and wow, switching out the narrative and song pov is truly my favourite thing to do), but ymmv on it.  
> I could probably go on for hours/thousands of words about how much i like physical vocal effects, but i won't do that here.. One day i'll put some kind of tin-can setup together, to speak lines for characters who are on the other end of a phone into. *puts on to-do list*
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> It's podfic bingo season! this fills the Read Deadpan, Lower Vocal Range, and Boy Slash squares on my [bingo card](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/12365.html).
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments! i treasure and hoard all comments of any type and length like a podfic comment dragon ♥️


End file.
